With unification being a commonly sought after communications feature, many enterprises are offering turnkey unified communication solutions (e.g., Pod Fx by Avaya Inc.) that come pre-built and consolidate various communication applications into a unified solution.
With virtualization gaining traction, the various applications packaged in these unified turnkey solutions typically include virtual machines (or VMs). Based on the initial known requirements of a set of installed VMs, the memory, storage limits, posture settings and other system parameters are often configured at the factory to provide optimum performance.
However, currently there may exist few (if any) mechanisms to prevent a customer from installing any additional VMs on the turnkey unified system after it has been installed. There may also be no mechanism to ensure whether a VM meets the basic security posture requirements of the turnkey unified system.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.